Ellen Jennings
Ellen James is the very involved, very energetic, and loving mother of the Jennings/James Family. Her catchphrase is "Good one, Ellen.". Personality Ellen James is Avery's mother and Chloe's and Tyler's step- mother. She doesn't like dogs(formerly), sometimes does not like cats, and makes it known that she doesn't like Stan, but at the end of " The Parrot Trap", she and Stan get along. Her nickname is " Smellen" to other moms due to the medley of horrific odors in her car. She can get hyper or very energetic as seen when she drank the "special energy drink". She tries to get involved with Avery's hobbies/activities and sometimes even tries living through Avery. For example, she was obsessed with the idea of Avery becoming a cheerleader, getting the opportunity of fitting in and realizing what it was like to be popular and be a cheerleader after missing out from not making the team as a kid. She got excited when saying "good night" to one of the girls with her replying with " good night ells!" It is also mentioned that she is prone to suggestion. If a condition with side effects is described, she starts to experience those effects. Relationships with other characters Bennett James (husband) Bennett James is Ellen's husband. While he is a child psychologist, Ellen thinks he got his degree on the internet, and thinks he got it by lying, because his "Techniques" are more like lies. She always tries to attempt reading her husband's book(s), but she never understands them or can't see how any of his techniques are helpful or necessary.When Bennett and Ellen moved into the same house, it seemed as if their family traditions will both be expressed, but some went, but they managed to keep the peace. While at sometimes they disagree in some situations, they always know how to end it right. Bennett has revealed that he and Ellen speak with one voice, which is usually hers. Avery Jennings (daughter) Avery Jennings is Ellen's daughter. While you might think Ellen and Avery are alike, it doesn't seem so. While Ellen loves ponchos, pineapple, badmitten, and writing notes on grains of rice, Avery doesn't like those kind of things. Avery doesn't like the Jennings Christmas present tradition, without writing a list, while Ellen loves it so it could be a surpise. It is also revealed in Avery's First Breakup that Avery has never asked Ellen for anything (But she may have just been exagerrating). But even so if they aren't very alike to each other, they always love each other. Tyler James (step-son) Ellen's Step-son, who she doesn't relate to at all, can be a real handful to her, but she tries to help him do his best, while highlighting his weak points. She, like the rest of the family, is mortified by Tyler's driving. Chloe James (step-daughter) Ellen's step-daughter, Chloe can be over the top! In the first episode, she ignores Chloe's claim that "Stan can talk!", but tries to savor her cuteness in The Fast and the Furriest. She was also against Chloe getting earrings. Ellen and Bennett often accidently leave her at some random place. Stan (pet) Ellen doesn't really like Stan because she is a cat person. She is the only person in the house who doesn't like him. She even tries to make him a outside dog in The Parrot Trap. Even though they don't really like each other they sometimes get along. In Howloween, Stan learned from Ellen that she had a dog she loved very much when she was a young girl, but was crushed when the dog ran away. Her disdain towards was because she didn't want to get close to another re-experiance that pain. So Stan thereafter made more effort to be nicer to Ellen, much to her joy. Appearances Season 1 *Stan of the House *The Fast and the Furriest *Dog with a Hog *Wingstan *World of Woofcraft *Bark! The Herald Angels Sing *The Parrot Trap *The Bone Identity *Stan Stops Talking *Dog Loses Girl *Stan-ing Guard *Freaky Fido *Guess Who's a Cheerleader *Crimes of the Art *Avery's First Crush *Avery's First Breakup Trivia *She's a cat person. *She doesn't like Stan. *She might not be a natural blonde because in The Fast and the Furriest she had red hair but young Avery had blonde hair unless she dyed it blonde and Avery's father is a blonde. *In Dog with a Hog, Ellen was given the nickname "Smellen" because her old car smelled horrible. *In World of Woofcraft it is revealed she threw a tantrum to get earrings. *Sometimes she likes Stan. *She read Avery's diary in Avery's First Crush but only to find out why Avery was acting so weird. *Ellen is a hypercondriac. *Nobody knows Ellen's last husband before Bennett (exept for avery and Ellen, Obviously). Quotes *"Good one Ellen." *"Will you stop walking so I can throw you on the floor?" *"I'm sorry you've hated all the gifts I've given you." *"Kids! Get down here or I'm gonna give all the eggs to the dog!" *"It could fall in love with me." *"Is that so hard to believe?" *"Bennett, we are not getting another dog!" *"That was not a good one Ellen." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Adults Category:James/Jennings Family Category:Jennings/James Family Category:Tv Show Character Category:Protagonist Category:Acquaintances of Avery Jennings Category:Acquaintances of Tyler James Category:Acquaintances of Chloe James Category:Acquaintances of Bennett James Category:Acquaintances of Stan